


4.14

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [5]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло|(/)кто угодно. Кайло Рен - это «Дэдпул» в ДДГ. Н+</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.14

\- Да чтоб ты сдох, монстр! - несмотря на то, что кричать у Рей уже нет сил, её злобное шипение вышло весьма выразительным.

\- До девятого эпизода я точно не умру, - даже вокодер шлема практически не изменил этот весело-дурашливый тон Кайло.

\- Ч-что? - Рей подумала, что Рен сошел с ума. - Какой еще девятый эпизод?

\- Оу, меня что, из-за шлема так плохо слышно? - Кайло явно издевался. - Я имел в виду, - продолжил он, снимая шлем и отбрасывая его в сторону, - что я тут типа главный злодей и по сценарию должен дотянуть до самого конца и быть поверженным...

Рей перестала слушать на седьмой минуте. На тринадцатой она начала ковырять наручники. На семнадцатой наручники раскрылись, а Кайло всё так же продолжал о чем-то болтать. Рей медленно и тихо начала двигаться в сторону выхода.

***

AM-5-AS и RT-78 догадывались, что их патрулирование не пройдет без происшествий. Но к этому они точно не были готовы - из личной допросной магистра Рен сыпались искры, что-то шумело, послышался протяжный, полный боли крик, а затем всё стихло. Пожав плечами, штурмовики решили уйти, от греха подальше, но не успели.

\- О, ребят, рад вас видеть! - Кайло Рен выглядел, как обычно, до неприличия радостным и бодрым.

\- Магистр, а что случилось? - RT-78, более смелый, чем его собрат, решился задать вопрос.

\- О, ничего страшного, не волнуйтесь, никто не пострадал, - ухмыльнулся Кайло, потирая руки, замаранные чем-то красным. Словно бы в ответ на эту реплику чуть покосившаяся дверь допросной открылась и из-за неё выпал окровавленный труп девушки-мусорщицы, из которой, насколько штурмовики знали, нужно было выбить сведения о местонахождении Люка Скайвокера. - Она ещё до меня здесь лежала! - вскинул руки Рен.

AM-5-AS и RT-78 развернулись и ушли прочь. Их мозг был им ещё дорог, а с магистром Рен пусть разбирается генерал Хакс.


End file.
